Rotobaga
|flavor text = Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it.}} Rotobaga is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that hovers above the ground and shoots three tiny rutabagas at a time at zombies diagonally. It is similar to Starfruit except in the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each shot deals a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4 Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobagas shoot projectiles along the four diagonals, in each direction that has a target. Range Details: fires in four directions Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. Upgrades Plant Food Fires 22 huge rutabagas in four directions that deal 2.5 damage each. Its Plant Food upgrade is similar to the Starfruit's. Overview It is very similar to Starfruit except in the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each round of shots deal a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. These shots can be deflected by the Jester Zombie. Strategies It is a great way to defend of Zombie Chickens as it shoots three rutabagas and their damage is more than the chicken's health. They are also good in Big Wave Beach because they float above the water without Lily Pad, but also, they can help against Octo Zombies beacause if there are a lot of Rotobagas, they can defeat the octopi with ease. In Frostbite Caves, Rotobagas are very useful if planted behind the slider tiles as zombies will not eat except for Ice Weasels and Dodo Rider Zombies, as they ignore the slider tiles, however, Rotobagas can defeat with ease the Dodos, but the Ice Weasels are the real problem for them. Do not it her against Jester Zombies as they deflect its shots at your plants, causing a lot of havoc. Although, the Jester Zombies can't deflect the shots that are in the direction of diagonal left. Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-03-39-03.png|Almanac Entry. Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 6.59.18 PM.png|Seed Packet. RotobagaHD.png|HD Rotobaga. Rotobaga in the map.png|Rotobaga on the map. RotobagaPlantFood.png|Plant Food ability. Will you look at that?.png|Shooting rutabagas at frozen Yeti Imps. endangered rotobega.png|An endangered Rotobaga. Screenshot 2015-02-20-20-50-55.png|Rotobaga in Icebound Battleground. Rotobagazen.png|Rotobaga in the Zen Garden. Rotobaga on water.png|Rotobaga floating above the water. RotobagaCard.png|Endless Zone Card. Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "rotor" and "rutabaga". *A rutabaga is a root vegetable that originated as a cross between the cabbage and the turnip. *So far, Rotobaga and Tile Turnip are the only turnips introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It bears a slight resemblance to the Garlic Drone from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are the only non-aquatic plants that can be planted directly on the water in Big Wave Beach. **This and Ghost Pepper are also the only plants to hover above water and ground. *Despite being able to fly, it cannot be planted on sliders. **This is so zombies can move on the slider with out being blocked by the Rotobaga and glitching the game. *When shooting, it will only shoot in the direction of a zombie; if there is nothing in the lane, it will not shoot, unlike Threepeater and Starfruit, that will attack in all directions all the time. *There is a glitch where its rotors come off of its seed packet. **This is similar to the Coffee Bean glitch in the Chinese version. *Sometimes, when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Starfruit makes when Plant Food is used on it before it starts shooting giant rutabagas. *The Rotobaga's expression when it fires is similar to the Gloom-shroom. *The Jester Zombie can deflect the Rotobaga's projectiles forward, but the projectiles will be facing downwards. *It seems to be based off of the scrapped CarrotSpinner Plant, similar to how the Troglobite was based off of the scrapped Block Pusher Zombie. *Its internal name is "xshot", suggesting its firing pattern of an X. ru:Вращающаяся брюква Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants